


Pretty Princess

by littleprincesslou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Depressed Harry, Depression, Flower Child Louis, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Freeform Larry, M/M, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis, depressed!harry, flowerchild!Louis, larry fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleprincesslou/pseuds/littleprincesslou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He needed light, and warmth, and all around a way out of his depression. Harry needed a little fixer-upper. Someone to make him happy. Someone who would need him as much as he did. Anyone really.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>"Do you think I'm pretty?" Asked the small boy with a shy smile.<br/>"The prettiest." Harry replied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Princess

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY IF THIS SUCKS.

**Chapter I**

 

It was late. And dark. And cold. Too late, too dark, and too cold for Harry. The tall boy sighed and looked up into the ceiling of his itty, bitty, empty room.

He needed light, and warmth, and all around a way out of his depression. Harry needed a little fixer-upper. Someone to make him happy. Someone who would need him as much as he did. Anyone really.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Next Morning*

Harry woke to the sound of his loud and annoying alarm, and rolled out of bed.

He didn't have time for "5 more minutes," because he knew he'd never go to school if he slept anymore.

He had approximately 45 minutes before he had to be on the bus to the shithole some call school.

Harry sighed, wiped his face, and made his way out of his room and into the bathroom. Harry took a quick shower, blow dried his curls and scurried back to his room. He pulled on some boxers, a grey tee, and some black skinnies.He took one glance in his mirror before sighing his usual sigh, and slipped on his boots.

Harry walked down the stairs, kissed his Mum, grabbed his phone and keys, and left for the bus. He awkwardly got on the bus and made his way to the back, slumping against the cold metal window and ripped up seats.

Harry had almost made it to school without the usual "Faggot" or "Queer" jokes. He sighed as another figure appeared before him, and rolled his eyes. "Lay it on me," he grumbled.

"E-excuse me?" A soft high-pitched voice murmured. Harry looked up, quite surprised, and nearly melted. This boy before him was a treasure. Absolutely gorgeous. He was tiny, feather haired, and all together magnificent.

"I uh.." He mumbled, clearing his throat. "Yes?" The small boy blushed and smiled nervously. "M-may I sit h-here?" He motioned to the empty spot next to Harry. Harry nodded and moved over a bit, not saying another word to the boy before turning and looking back out the window.

The small boy hummed and swung his legs happily, only ever moving his folded hands to adjust his flower crown. The bus came to a halt as students began to exit, and Harry stood abruptly, basically forcing the smaller of the two out. And without another word, Harry exited, watching the smaller boy with awe.

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY IF THIS SUCKED.


End file.
